


[vid] When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?

by starlady



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Georgiou hits on a lot of people, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: What do you want from me? Why don't you run from me?What are you wondering? What do you know?Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care for me?When we all fall asleep, where do we go?
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Festivids 2019





	[vid] When We All Fall Asleep, Where Do We Go?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuwdora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/gifts).



Music: Billie Eilish, "Bury a Friend"

Length: 3:04

[**Lyrics on AZ Lyrics** ](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/billieeilish/buryafriend.html)

**[YouTube link](https://youtu.be/_IojLy3cw_8) | [download on Dreamwidth](https://starlady.dreamwidth.org/746283.html)**


End file.
